A painful regret
by rebeccag239
Summary: Will and Emma are on their way home from a Nationals celebration when they are both involved in an accident. Find out if they both survive it and the reactions from the other characters.
1. The accident

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

New fic time. This is going to be another long fic of mine probably about 10-13 chapters and concentrates on Will and Emma coming home from a National celebration and getting involved in a car crash. This is just going to be the prologue and the proper story will start next chapter. This is also set in season five of Glee in my mind Will has given the glee club to Finn and wemma are planning to move also Emma has given birth to their first child a boy about October time but he is at home with Shannon. Hope that is enough information for you

A painful regret

Chapter one: The accident

"New Directions were great wasn't they" Emma smiled softly as she leant against her husband`s arm as he drove the family car though the country lanes of Lima. Will nodded

"Finn did a good job" he replied "I mean I was surprised they won not that I didn't believe in them but after last year" he paused as he could see Emma staring at him "You thought they would win?" he said surprised

"Yes" Emma replied "I mean ok Finn is young it's his first year but I think after what happened last year with Sectionals and then getting reinstated for Regionals plus with everything that happened there I think Finn thought this year was his first year. In some ways it was" she replied placing her hands on her lap, her wedding ring shining softly on her hand

"I understand" Will replied "I guess Finn has more talent than I gave him credit for"

"Plus most of your New Directions have left now. Only Marley and Jake are left really. Finn chose Ryder and Kitty just tags along." Emma smiled. She had got a fondness for the bitchy Cheerio but Emma had realised that her sniping was just her trying to fit in. Much like a certain other blonde Cheerio Emma knew.

"True" Will nodded.

"I know Will you miss them but you have Jacob to look after now." Emma replied. Suddenly her eyes grew wider as a dog ran into the road. Will swerved and managed to go round the dog. However Will hadn't noticed the tree that was in the middle of the road. Will went straight into the tree and the car tipped over backwards leaving both Emma and Will unconscious in their seats however with both with their seatbelts still on.

And there is the prologue. Next chapter will have Shannon finding out about the accident and finding out how they both are and might have Finn also finding out about the accident but I haven't decided about that yet. I also don't know how long it will take to update as well as I have two other fics to write so if I don't update for a few days or weeks don't panic.


	2. Finding out the news

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Hey everyone onto chapter 2. Thanks everyone for the reviews and hopefully this chapter should be a lot longer.

A painful regret

Chapter two: Finding out the news

(Shannon Bieste quietly slipped down the stairs of the Schuester condo after checking in on their son, Jacob. So much had changed and none more so than Shannon after the previous school year she had been headhunted and decided to leave McKinley but always stayed in touch with Emma and Will and was also godmother to their son.)

"Where are those crazy kids got to now. It's nearly morning" Shannon spoke aloud and shook her head. Luckily Jacob hadn't woken up yet as he was a good sleeper like his father was. Shannon was about to go and make herself some breakfast then crack on with her morning workout when the phone started ringing. Shannon pursed up her lips but walked briskly to the phone and answered it.

"Good morning Schuester residence Shannon speaking. " Shannon answered the phone then as she heard the news she felt herself freezing. "No that`s right. I'll inform the school. Thank you for telling me. I'll be along as soon as I can. Goodbye" And with that she placed the phone back and felt her whole world crumbling.

"What!" Ryder said quite fiercely as Jake said quietly his arm around Marley who was close to tears. Kitty however just sat there her eyes blazing but not showing it

"Mr and Mrs Schuester have been involved in quite a serious car accident. Coach Bieste informed me and she has now gone to the hospital. "Principal Figgins informed the four senior members of New Directions since Blaine and the other seniors had graduated. Yes even Brittany had

"Does Mr Hudson know…." Marley trailed off

"Mr Hudson has been informed yes" Figgins replied "But Mr Schuester knew that you must want to know."

"So is he ok or…." Jake trailed off as Ryder shot a look towards his friend and sometimes enemy

"Mr Schuester escaped with a broken arm and scratches. He was lucky. Although Mrs Schuester wasn't so…" Figgins stopped short "I am sorry I have given you kids too much information already. If you want to visit them here is the information" He handed Marley a piece of paper and then the children exited Figgins office

"Poor Mr Schue" Marley whispered "I mean the broken arm isn't bad enough but Mrs Schue…."

"Please Figgins exaggerates all the time. Mrs Schue might just have a broken leg. That's worse than a broken arm" Kitty rolled her eyes

"I don't know guys. Figgins seemed really cut up in there" Ryder replied "I vote we go and see Coach Bieste when she returns from the hospital. " Marley and Jake nodded. Being in the football team Ryder knew her best. Kitty just shook her blonde ponytail as she followed the trio back to the choir room

"Finn Finn look everything is fine. Well as fine as can be expected. Yes I'll pick you up and yes let Rachel know and if she wants to come and visit her she can. I have to go now. Love you punkin" Shannon replied as she switched her cellphone off and went to the front door where Kitty, Marley, Ryder and Jake were standing

"Kids what are you…." Shannon trailed off

"We wanted to see how Mrs and Mr Schue were. Principal Figgins told us" Ryder glanced at his former coach who sighed

"You punkins better come in" she replied as the foursome trailed into the Schuester condo

"Mrs Schue is…" Shannon stopped "I shouldn't really be telling you this" she paused

"We will find out off Mr Hudson if you don't tell us. Or Coach Sylvester" Kitty crossed her arms as Jake shot her a look

"Ok. Well Mrs Schue is in a stable but critical condition. She hit the windscreen pretty hard and is unconscious in a coma. Mr Schue just has a broken arm and is sat up in bed. He is pretty worried though" Shannon spoke to the group as Marley slightly gasped and clung onto Jake

"Can you pass a message on from the group? Just say that we are thinking about them and that Mrs Schue gets better real soon. We can send a card through Mr Hudson as well if you want…" Ryder replied as Shannon nodded

"I will. Thanks Ryder" she replied. The group then left as the mood was starting to become sombre and Jacob needed his night feed

(Will sat up in bed his arm strapped up and using his free hand to flick through the TV channels. He glanced at the door as Shannon stood at the door)

"Hey Shannon" Will sighed as he noticed his best friend standing there.

"H-How is things" Shannon replied as she moved closer into the room

"The doctors keep saying Emma is still unconscious but reassure me that everything is fine. But" Will sighed "What happens if she doesn't wake up Shan. I don't think I could live without her if anything…" he trailed off as he bit his lip not wanting to cry in front of Shannon as she moved closer to him and placed an arm around his bare shoulder

"Punkin everything will be fine. I promise" Shannon replied as Will nodded "Now look this will cheer you up" She gave a small smile as she produced a card from New Directions and opened it on the bed.

"They shouldn't have done this" Will smiled to himself as he laughed at the snarky comment from Kitty and smiled at the sweet one from Marley and Jake signed from Jarley. The nurse then came to change Will`s dressing on his cuts so Shannon decided to go but after promising Will she would return the next day and to bring the New Directions with her. Hopefully there would be some more news on Emma the next day as well.

And done. Sorry there wasn't much wemma in this chapter but I can't really do much while Emma is still unconscious but I will do the best that I can. Next chapter will have the New Directions visiting Will and also maybe some of the other ex students finding out about the accident as well. Also this is set during season 5 but none of the Finn kissing Emma stuff happened. Just put that in case next chapter people are confused why Will isn't angry with Finn.


	3. New Directions visit

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter three. Hope that you are still enjoying it

A painful regret

Ch3 : New Directions visit

"Any news" a voice spoke softly and Will turned around to see Tina and Blaine enter the hospital room

"Kurt told me about everything via Rachel but he can't get time away from Vogue to visit. Luckily because I haven't got a job yet" Blaine was then interrupted by Tina

"What Blaine means to say is how sorry he is for you and for Mrs Schue" Tina replied sympathetically "How is she?" Tina glanced at Will who glanced at his two ex students

"I guess no news is good news" Will added "I mean the doctors keep saying she will wake up but…" he stopped before he started crying again and he didn't want to do that again and not especially in front of Tina and Blaine

"The others say they will be popping in through the day and that Finn will be coming with the rest of New Directions after school. Well the ones that can come" Blaine added as an after thought but Will nodded

"I didn't expect Rachel, Kurt and Santana would drop everything and come to visit me and Emma. I'm surprised you came actually Blaine" Will replied glancing at the ex Warbler and New Direction member

"I wanted to Will. Beside "Blaine was going to say but he was interrupted by Tina glaring at him and nodding towards the exit

"I think we have took too much of your time" Blaine said softly as the duo left and Will sank against his pillows. He loved his ex kids but he knew not all of them could come and he was looking forward to Finn and the rest of the new kids to visit. He just wanted some news on how Emma was doing.

"Mr Schuester?" a voice came as Will was chatting to Finn and Marley about their Nationals and he turned around to see a doctor glancing at them

"Oh hi" Will said puzzled

"One of my colleagues came up with something. Your friend Shannon mentioned that you are an singing teacher" the doctor replied

"Well ex singing teacher. Finn here teaches the glee club now" Will replied

"Well she mentioned that your wife likes to hear you sing. We have done studies that sometimes coma patients react to sounds that influence them the most. So a voice or a song that they are familiar with. She might react to it" the doctor replied

"I don't really know…" Will trailed off slowly.

"Aw come on Mr Schue. We all know how much Mrs Schue likes your singing!" Marley grinned

"And you never know" Jake joined in on the conversation. Will glanced at Finn and Finn nodded giving Will a sharp smile

"Ok" Will nodded as the doctor arranged to get Will down to Emma`s ward in a wheelchair. Half an hour passed and when the kids and Finn had left one of the nurses wheeled Will down to the ward before they reached Emma`s bed. She was still lying there unconscious with tubes poking out of her mouth to breath, Will`s breath hitched in his throat but he knew he had to do this

"I'll leave you two alone" the nurse smiled as she walked away. Will, got up out of his chair, and walked slowly to Emma`s bedside and sat by it

"Hi Em" he spoke softly "I don't suppose you can hear me but the doctors thought this might work. I am so sorry for what I did crashing the car like that. I regret it so much and all I want to do is to see your beautiful brown eyes again" he took hold of one of Emma`s hands and started to stroke it slowly "Anyway the doctors said that maybe I should sing to you and Marley and Finn agreed so Ill sing Fix you to you. After all you do like me singing Coldplay" Will let out a shaky laugh and a smile as he started to sing the first verse and the chorus just like he had did when her mom and dad had visited for the first time and Emma had suffered a panic attack. That however seemed like a lifetime away

"And I'll try and fix you…" Will sang softly and then shook his head. Will was about to stand up and get the nurse to take him back to his own ward when all of a sudden he felt his hand tighten. Will blinked and then felt it tighten again

"NURSE!" Will shouted and two nurses came running "I stopped singing and I felt my hand tighten. Emma must have wanted me to carry on. She`s still conscious!" Will exclaimed. The nurse felt Emma` s pulse and nodded a small smile crossing her face.

"There is a faint pulse. I think you should come back every day while you are in the hospital and sing or talk to her. Maybe bring one or two of her favourite students to talk to her" the nurse added on as she wrote some more things on her clip board and then took Will back to his own ward but not before Will gave Emma one more squeeze of her hand and stroked her long red hair. The nurse then wheeled Will back to the ward and then left the ward. However Will had plans. He now knew that Emma was conscious and he had a plan to wake her up. He made a note for when Finn came back to the hospital to let the Glee kids know and until then he was going to work on songs for the Glee kids and himself to sing to her. Hopefully that would work and that Emma would be back with him soon enough because god knows he missed her. Will gave a soft smile as he settled back into bed feeling much better than when he got up that morning

Hope you liked that chapter. Next chapter will be a bit more filled with Finn enlisting Wills plan and the Glee kids working out what song to sing but the chapter after that will be a lot better. Anyway please review and I should have the next chapter up a lot sooner than I have had this one. I am just a bit busy at the moment but don't worry the chapters will come. They just take a little time that's all.


	4. Wake up Mrs Schuester

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it that belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter four of a painful regret. This one will be a little bit filler but we always need these chapters. Also any events in season 4 do not apply to this fic

A painful regret

Chapter four: `Wake up Mrs Schuester`

"She heard you!" Finn exclaimed as he grinned at Will "That`s great Mr Schue!" he grinned

"Finn remember you can call me Will now" Will glanced at his former student "But yeah she did" eh gave a faint smile "Now we need to work out how we can wake her up properly. And I was wondering if I could get the Glee kids to come into the hospital like we did for the proposal. I mean like in the form of we found love" he shook his head sharply. These meds were messing with his head

"Of course" Finn nodded "Any time frame?" he glanced at Will who shook his head but then stopped

"I would say as soon as possible" he replied. Finn nodded as a nurse popped her head

"Will you can have your daily visit now" she smiled softly. Finn looked confused

"Oh I am being able to see Emma every day until she wakes up. Makes me feel better and also the nurses said that hearing a voice might get through to her. Quinn came yesterday and I think Sam is coming tomorrow" Will gave a small smile

"Could I come?" Finn looked down at the ground "I mean I don't want to get into any personal time but…" he trailed off as Will clapped Finn on the back

"Of course you can buddy" he smiled as he climbed slowly out of bed and the pair made their way down to Emma`s ward where she was still asleep her eyes closed.

"Hey Em" Will smiled as he sat opposite his wife "Finn` s here. Hey he`s going to work on an assignment with the glee kids to try and wake you up. That should be nice" He replied as he squeezed her hand "Finn?" he glanced at his friend who looked embarrassed as he got a chair and sat next to Emma

"Hi Emma. Erm I don't really know what to say. Will thought that maybe somehow that this might work but I don't know. Anyway hope you wake up soon, Your husband needs you not just because of you and he really loves you but because when he`s in a slump we are all in a slump" Finn broke as he saw the look in Will`s eyes one that made him proud of him.

"Marley and Jake said they might pop in later to see you" Will added on as the two men just sat there. Will gave one smile to his wife but knowing she was still in the same state as she was the previous day the two men left and Will sat back up in bed

"You know she is going to be ok right?" Finn glanced at Will as Will bowed his head and then started to cry on Finn`s shoulder, Finn just not really knowing what to do.

(Finn glanced at the whiteboard as he wrote something on it and then turned it around to reveal)

`Wake up Mrs Schue" Kitty raised an eyebrow "That sounds really creepy"

"Kitty shush" Jake raised an eyebrow back

"Your assignment this week is to think of a song that we could sing to bring Mrs Schuester out of her coma. Me and Marley suggested to Mr Schue that maybe singing to her could bring some response and he felt her hand tighten against her. So he has asked me to pitch this to you. Can be any song but as long as it is clean and respectful" Finn gave a glance at Kitty

"Sure thing" Ryder nodded. The bell then rang and the kids departed apart from Jake

"So is Mr Schue out of hospital?" he looked down and then glanced at Finn

"Probably at the end of this week" Finn put the top back on his magic marker "He was expecting your visit last night"

"Sorry. Marley's mom wasn't so well and she wanted to look after her. But I promise we will both go and see him sometime this week" Jake gave a nod to Finn as he left the choir room

"Finn hey" Will said surprised

"I just wanted to give you a headsup on the assignment. The kids want to come in tomorrow and sing to Emma. Is that ok?" Finn replied

"Yeah. I mean I`m being discharged tomorrow so if this doesn't work" Will trailed off

"And I`m sure it will. You said it yourself believe in the power of the music" Finn said fiercely as Will nodded

"Yeah your right. It`s just that. I don't know what I would do if she wasn't in my life. I mean we spent so much time finding one another and now we have Jacob what would happen if it was cruelly snatched away. And just because I crashed into a silly tree" Will was then stopped by Finn who shook his head

"Nobody blames you for the crash" Finn said determined

"Sue does" Will replied looking down

"Yeah well Sue has it in for everyone" Finn replied "But everyone who cares about you knows you didn't mean to hurt Emma. And I just know this assignment is going to bring her back to us. You just wait" Finn gave a small smile as he hugged Will "But I better get going. I promised Ryder that I would run through some flash cards with him"

"Finn" Will paused "Thanks" he gave a small smile as Finn exited the room. Will sighed as he stroked the cast he was still wearing on his arm. Hopefully that would go tomorrow and Emma would be back with them. He just hoped that his instincts wasn't wrong

And there you go. The next chapter will be a lot more wemma heavy with the kids singing the song and then who knows. But however I don't know when I will be writing the next chapter as I am going for my hospital visit tomorrow and also going on holiday in a week so won't have much time then to write. However when I get home I should be able to write the next chapter. So just hold on because the wemma is coming in the next chapter. Just takes a little time that's all.


	5. Waking up and the long road ahead

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Again apologies to the long wait. Real life events got in the way and I hope you understand hopefully the next chapter won't be as long as a wait

A painful regret

Chapter five: Waking up and the long road ahead

(Will glanced down at his son and gave a long sigh running his hands through his hair. He had rung up the hospital and had managed to arrange for the Glee kids to come and sing to Emma as arranged by Finn. He just hoped that this would work. He gave one more look to Jacob and having kissed him on his forehead made his way downstairs to have some breakfast just as there was a knock on the door. Will ignored it at first but then the knocking got worse)

"I`m coming!" Will yelled as he placed the milk back in the fridge and strode to it, opening it to reveal Sue

"Hey weepy man child" Sue smirked standing in the doorway. "I just came to see how you were coping"

"Sue I really don't know if this is a good idea. I don't have much time until I have to go to the hospital" Will protested. However Sue stared at Will until Will gave in and let his friendmy into the condo

"What do you want Sue?" Will sighed

"Really" Sue glanced at Will "I just came to see how you were. I heard through the grapevine and even though you and Emma think of me as a monster I however do care about the well being of your son. After having Robin I guess I kinda mellowed and even though I still act like the stubborn cheerleading coach" Will lifted his hand up and Sue stopped talking

"I`m coping" Will sighed "I mean Emma still hasn't woke up but hopefully she will. And Finn is helping me through"

"Ah your only friend who even if he has got to his twenties is still young enough for your friendship" Sue started to say but was silenced by a look from Will. He knew Sue and Finn`s relationship was still rocky

"Look you better go. Finn will be coming soon to take me to the hospital" Will sighed. Sue nodded and having patted Will on the back left the condo. Will shook his head as he made his way upstairs to get changed and then after going down the stairs decided to switch the TV on to check the local news until Finn arrived. However the peace was interrupted when the girl who Will had arranged to look after Jacob came around to make arrangements. He told her everything and then sat outside the condo with his messenger bag waiting for Finn. Hopefully by the time he came home next time Emma would have woken up and everything would be fine. Well that was what Will hoped for anyway.

"Now then guys" Finn instructed the group "Remember what we all said. We sing and then we wait and see if there is any response from Mrs Schuester."

"We know" Marley nodded "I really hope this works Mr Hudson"

"Me too" Kitty nodded "I mean I know I act like a bitch sometimes but really this is important. Mrs Schuester is important to the group" Finn gave a sideways look to Kitty as if to say thanks and then nodded to Will as he entered the room

"The nurses say that you can go in there now" he replied to Finn as he sucked in a breath. Finn nodded as he left the room with the glee kids however Ryder who was at the back stopped for a moment

"Can I have a word Mr Schue?" he glanced at his ex teacher who nodded

"Is this about the Glee club because if so I think you need a word with Mr Hudson? After all he is your teacher now" Will glanced at Ryder

"No no it's actually about Mrs Schue" Ryder replied and Will looked confused

"Sure…" Will said slowly walking and sitting down next to Ryder

"You know I have dyslexia" Ryder glanced at Will who nodded "Well Finn helped me through a lot but after what happened with Katie I found it hard to trust and I started to struggle again. Well Mrs Schue gave me some coping mechanisms like in tests and they have worked wonders, In fact if it wasn't for her then I might have had a meltdown!" Ryder glanced at Will who felt tears coming to his eyes at how well his wife had helped Ryder. Even if he wasn't the closest to Ryder he felt like he knew the boy through Emma

"I just felt like you needed to know that" Ryder looked down at the ground and Will clapped Ryder on the back

"N-No you did the right thing" Will smiled "You better go before Mr Hudson thinks you have got lost or something" Ryder nodded and walked off leaving Will on his own. He had arranged with Finn that he wouldn't go in the room until Emma woke up just in case this didn't work. Will then sat alone in the waiting area sucking in a breath and hoping that this idea of Marley and Finn`s actually worked

"I don't think this is actually gonna work!" Kitty sighed as she crossed her arms and glared at Marley and Jake

"Come on Kitty just one more verse" Marley pleaded. Kitty sighed but she uncrossed her arms and she started to sing along with Jake, Kitty Ryder and Unique, Finn just stood to the side smiling slightly as he watched the kids but he was also keeping a close eye on Emma who was still breathing All of a sudden Jake stopped singing and walked closer to Emma`s bed

"Mr Hudson" he whispered "I think one of her eye lids is twitching" Finn walked across to her bed

"Emma say something" he whispered. Emma opened one eye and looked blearily at Finn

"Will" she whispered quietly

"No its Finn but he is here" Finn smiled gently. "Unique go and get Mr Schue" he hissed and Unique nodded running off through the room

"W-what happened" Emma whispered. Finn was about to answer but was interrupted by Will running through the beds closely followed by Unique who joined Marley

"Emma!" he exclaimed happily as he embraced his wife but only gently as she had just woken up from a coma. And he wasn't the only one who was happy Ryder had a huge grin on his face

"I thought" Emma gulped in a breath as she looked up at her husband

"I know but I didn't want this to not work. Finn and the kids brought me back to you by singing" Will exclaimed happily "And I promise you that I didn't mean to crash into the tree. You were in a car accident coming back from Nationals and I promise I will do everything I can to make you well again and to get you back to McKinley. You're the love of my life Emma" he whispered not caring that the kids were in the room with him

"Mr Schue" Finn glanced at Will "Maybe we should let one of the nurses know she has woken up"

"Yeah sure" Will nodded absentmindedly as he continued to stroke Emma`s hair. Finn then took the kids outside and then found a nurse. The nurse then came over to Emma and Will who asked Will that maybe he should go home for a few hours while Emma recovered. Will pouted but knew it was the right thing and after giving Emma another kiss on the forehead left the room with Finn.

"All the kids have gone home" Finn instructed Will who nodded

"Thanks Finn. For everything. You don't know how much this means to me to have Emma back. But.. what if she still resents me from the accident? I know she hasn't answered me and that`s from probably all the drugs wearing off from the coma but what if she thinks I`m" Will started to say but was interrupted by Finn placing an hand on his shoulder

"Will she won't. She loves you, you know she does." Finn replied

"I know" Will nodded but after he and Fin embraced the look on Will`s face wasn't saying the same as what he was saying.

And done. I know even though Emma has now recovered it's still a bit angsty but that's the point the story would be over then. Next chapter will focus on Emma coming home from the hospital and maybe have a scene with the family so it will be a lot wemma focused. We are now half way through the story now so the plot should pick up pace now. And I should have the next chapter done a lot more quickly as well.


	6. Remembering and piecing things together

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter six of a painful regret. This will concentrate on Will and Emma coming home after Emma has woken up and start to patch things up again. Hope you enjoy

A painful regret

Chapter six: Remembering and piecing things together

(Will drove the car up to the front door of their condo and switched the engine off, Emma sitting quietly in the back seat)

"Emma sweetie we are here" he whispered. Emma opened her eyes and looked around slowly

"We are" she whispered and gave a soft smile. Will then opened his car door and got Emma`s wheelchair out of the car trunk, opened the wheelchair open and then opened Emma`s door. He then picked Emma up and lifted her into the wheelchair as she slowly moaned but then settled herself into the chair. Will then wheeled her to the door and Shannon opened the door

"How is she" she whispered. Will then wheeled Emma into the living area and then kneeled down next to Emma

"Em me and Shannon are just going into the kitchen" Will whispered to Emma smoothing a piece of her red hair. Emma nodded and Will and Shannon headed into the kitchen

"She`s still silent. The doctors say this could be part of the recovery something to do with repercussions of the accident but I have my doubts. I still think she blames me for the crash" Will hung his head

"Pumkin you still aren't blaming yourself for the crash. The policeman even said the tree came out of nowhere there was no way that you could have seen the tree" Shannon glared at Will as if to say stop blaming yourself

"I know. I need to get a grip" Will shook his head "I suppose I need to take one day at a time though" he gave a small smile "How is Jacob" he allured to his and Emma`s son

"Good" Shannon gave a small smile "Oh the kids send on their best wishes as well" she added and Will also gave a faint smile

"I'll be back into work as soon as I can" he replied

"Not as soon as you are ready. You heard what Figgins said take one day at a time" Shannon warned her friend and Will gave a smile. He then embraced Shannon and then led her into the living room as Shannon also embraced Emma

"Em you get yourself back to school as soon as possible. The kids miss you and your guidance" Shannon smiled at Emma who gave a shaky nod as Shannon left the condo. Will then gave a heavy sigh as he glanced around the living area and then gulped as he heard Jacob crying. Making sure Emma was secure in her wheelchair he headed upstairs to make sure his son was ok.

"Emma" Will glanced at his wife over the coffee cup. It had been a week since Emma had arrived home after the accident and since then some of the kids had arrived at the condo bringing flowers and cards and involving Sue bringing gloves and telling Emma and Will that they had better come back to the school as quickly as possible as It was getting quite boring. Emma however put her own cup down and glanced at Will

"I need to speak to you about something" she replied quietly "It's about the accident. I know that you wasn't responsible and I want you to stop beating yourself up" she gave a smile to Will

"But… Will started to say but he was silenced by a finger to his face similar to the one he gave to Emma just before their first kiss

"I know the tree was in the way but truthfully nobody could have missed that tree. The doctor even said if you had hit in more inside the branch then I might not even be here no" Tears pooled Emma`s eyes as Will realised that after all he was the reason that she was still here and not the reason that she was in the coma. He then stood up and embraced Emma in her chair

"I love you so much" he whispered

"I love you so much too" Emma whispered as the pair kissed.

"And I promise I won't ever let you go ever again" Will whispered when suddenly the front door knocked. Will then went to the door to answer it and at the door stood Marley and Jake

"Mr Schue hi" Marley said surprised

"Is this a good time…." Jake trailed off slowly.

"Y-Yeah" Will nodded as Marley and Jake headed into the kitchen

"Hi Mrs Schuester" Marley gave a small smile running her hand through her headband

"Mr Schue" Jake glanced at his teacher "We need a favour. Coach Sylvester is running amock at the school" Will looked up at Marley and Jake his eyes wide confused

"What" he whispered in anger.

"She apparently says that Mr Hudson isn't a worthy teacher and that he shouldn't be there. So she has filled a complaint and Principal Figgins is looking into it apparently" Marley crossed her arms not amused by this. Both Emma and Will looked at one another

"Will I know that you don't teach the glee club anymore but you need to sort things out" Emma murmured quietly

"But" Will glanced at Emma in her chair. "I'll be in Monday to sort things out" he looked at Marley and Jake who nodded at his ex teacher and then left the condo

"Will you need to go back to the school. You heard Marley and Jake Sue is running amock and if you don't get back she could have got rid of the glee club for good!" Emma exclaimed

"But you…" Will whispered

"Will I`m fine!. And if I need anything I can contact some of the ex glee clubbers or Shannon. You need to sort Sue out once and for all!" Emma glared at Will who nodded. He leant over and hugged Emma and the pair embraced knowing that everything was going to be ok eventually. They just had to get through the bad times that's all

And done. Next chapter will have Sue and Will duking it out and Will and Emma going to their first rehabilitation class so will have a mixture of wemma and school stuff. And hopefully the next chapter will be up quite quickly as I don't like to have a long wait and I know you don't either.


	7. Creeping closer to recovery

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter seven of a painful regret. This chapter concentrates on Will returning to school and confronting Sue along with Will and Emma attending Emma`s first rehabilitation class.

A painful regret

Chapter seven: Creeping closer to recovery

"Principal Figgins" Will opened the door to Figgins office but was surprised to see Sue standing there "You…" Will started to say angrily

"Well hello William I was wondering how long it would take to hear about your mini me being reported for being an incompetent teacher and coming to stand up for him" Sue replied calmly "After all you have no legitimate reason to be involved in the Glee club after all" she smirked at Will who knew that the blonde Cheerio coach was indeed correct he didn't have a legitimate reason but he couldn't see Finn be pushed out just because Sue wanted him out. She had pushed too many people around at McKinley already

"Sue quiet" Figgins glared at Sue and made a motion for Will to sit down. Nodding and mouthing a thanks Will sat next to Sue

"Now what I have called both you here for is your complaint Sue about Mr Hudson" Figgins glanced across at Sue who started to make her point, Will shaking his head and not believing the things Sue were coming out with. I mean having another girl in the choir room while he was supposed to be teaching, Finn wasn't that type of guy

"William" Figgins glanced at Will who started to make his statement

"Figgins me and Mrs Schuester both thought Finn would be a great candidate to lead the group when Mrs Schuester had the baby and I wanted to be there for her after school hence not leading the glee club anymore. In fact he was the person who came up with the idea of waking Emma up when she was in her coma. I don't think that constitutes as a person who would leave the kids alone on a whim. I think this is Sue just up to her old tricks" Will then shut up glaring at Sue and feeling his blood boil but knew Sue wasn't worth that. Figgins glanced between Will and Sue and nodded

"A compromise has to be come to. So William I have decided that Mr Hudson needs some stability just until he has become a qualified teacher. So can we meet next week to look through some candidates? And Sue I know this isn't what you wanted but I need to look into things further" Sue nodded knowing she hadn't won but it was better than nothing. Shooting Will a smirk the Cheerio coach left the office closely followed by Will. He shook his head still angry at Sue but hopefully Finn would show his true colours and prove he was worthy in leading the Glee club. He walked down the hallway towards the choir room ready to break the news to Finn

"So Sue didn't win after all" Emma smiled softly as Will wheeled her to her first rehabilitation class

"In some ways no but I`m still fuming. Finn won a National trophy he shouldn't be needed to be watched by some stranger" Will shook his head

"Don't let Sue make you angry. She isn't worth it" Emma said calmly and Will nodded. He knew Emma was right as the pair went into the room and Will signed in the sheet to say they were here. After a few moments of talking and introducing themselves to the group they were told they would need to do some stretches. Will kneeled down in front of Emma as she prepared herself to slide out of the chair.

"Will" she whispered biting her lip "I can't do it"

"Just pretend we are at home and that nobody is here" Will encouraged his wife who nodded giving a small smile as she leant her body onto Will`s and proceeded to slide out of the chair onto the mat that was on the floor. She leant herself onto the floor, which Will had placed two or three sheets on so that Emma wouldn't be lying on the dirty floor, and felt herself starting to have short shallow breaths but with Will clutching her hand she started to feel a lot better. The group then did a few more stretches on the floor but as this was their first class they decided not to do anymore as it would be too strenuous for them. Will then managed to get Emma back into the chair and wheeled her to the desk to book their next appointment

"You did great sweetie" Will whispered as Emma nodded but didn't look convinced

"Hi can I have another appointment for two weeks" Will smiled at the receptionist who nodded sorting Will out with another appointment. Will and Emma then wheeled themselves out of the hospital towards the parking lot

"Will. What if I won't ever be able to walk again? What if I can't cope with the exercises because of my OCD" Emma whispered trying hard not to cry as Will placed an arm around her and embraced her.

"Em even if it takes a year I swear you will be able to walk again. But even if you have to spend forever in the chair I will still love you. You are my only love and nobody is going to take that away from me" Will said fiercely taking a strand of Emma`s hair then kissing her soundly as Emma smiled softly. She knew this already but to hear it from Will`s lips made it sound a whole lot better. Will then managed to get Emma back into the back seat of the car and then after putting the wheelchair back into the trunk climbed back into the front seat and made their way back to their condo.

The next chapter will jump back and forth between Will and Figgins at the school and also Emma getting in contact with Artie about her own feelings. And of course there will be wemma involved in the chapter as well but not as much as usual kinda of a filler chapter really. But anyway please review and I should have the next chapter done as soon as I can. I am not sure how many chapters I am doing but it should be between 10-15 so I don't think I am going to complete it quite yet but maybe that's a good thing right.


	8. Advice from Artie and Figgins

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter 8. This chapter will be a little bit wemma light it will focus on both Will and Emma but maybe not together. As always these chapters are important in the storyline to build. I hope you don't mind though

A painful regret

Chapter 8: Advice from Artie and Figgins

(Emma sucked in a breath as she wheeled herself into the living area and managed to open the front door. Will had gone to meet with Figgins about who should shadow Finn therefore leaving Emma alone. Will was concerned but Emma reassured her husband that she would be ok and that she was having someone around, however she didn't want to divulge who that was. She opened the door and smiled at Artie there also in his chair)

"Hi Mrs Schue" Artie grinned wheeling himself into the Schuester condo "How are you?"

"I`m good. How are you in New York?" Emma addressed the former member of New Directions. Artie had gone to New York after graduation to pursue his dream of being a film director

"Things are going well. I heard about the crash from Blaine and Tina however I couldn't get to Lima till now. Assignments and projects just kept me too busy. I hope you don't mind" Artie looked apologetic and Emma hid a smile

"N-No Artie. It`s fine" Emma smiled softly. "In fact the reason I wanted to invite you today was to ask you something" Artie looked concerned as he wheeled himself and sat opposite Emma

"It`s the chair" Emma explained "I know like Quinn was that I probably will be able to walk one day. But in the meantime I`m stuck here and I know that you have managed most of your life well. I was just asking if well maybe you could help me" Artie pushed his glasses up his nose and Emma worried she had said the wrong thing

"Artie look if you don't want to help that`s ok. I`m probably said the wrong thing which is very insensitive of me it's just because of Jacob and he`s so young and if Will is out of the house and" she was silenced by Artie placing an arm around her shoulder and a broad smile filling his face

"Emma I would be honoured to help you" Artie smiled softly and Emma breathed a sigh of relief. Artie then wheeled himself across from Emma and clapped his hands

"So what first." Artie commanded and Emma glanced across to the kitchen.

"Cleaning probably" Emma explained and Artie gave a confident nod wheeling himself across to take a better look at the washing, Emma gave a small smile and knew that everything might be ok after all, she just needed a little time but when was that never a problem especially in her and Will`s life. She wheeled herself across to Artie who started to explain

"So what do you think?" Will glanced across to Figgins as they mulled over possible prospects for Finn. Will sighed and ran his fingers through his hair "Look Figgins I still don't think Finn needs a baby sitter. After all he isn't a baby. He`s twenty years old"

"Yes William but he`s a twenty year old who has been accused of not looking after the children properly. Of course this could be something that Sue has made up again but until we know for sure we have to go through the proper proceedings!" Figgins exclaimed hitting his table a little and Will jumped back after giving the principal a sideways look that showed that he didn't really believe him

"Well what about Shannon. Finn wouldn't mind her sitting in" Will remarked

"Yes but William she is your best friend and the godmother to your son. Sue would say that she is too biased against you and Mr Hudson" Figgins explained. Will sighed

"When has it always been about Sue? Oh somehow she always seems to get her own way!" Will started to say and was starting to get a little bit annoyed when all of a sudden a knock on the door arrived and Figgins disappeared to see his secretary. Will shook his head and tried to think of someone who wasn't too close to him or Emma but he knew would treat Finn properly and wouldn't look down on him. The door then closed and Figgins then returned

"Sorry about that. My secretary called with a dentist appointment" Figgins remarked sitting back in the chair "Now where was we. Oh yes" he nodded glancing at the pictures that lay on his desk. Will sat back on the sofa and then suddenly someone came to mind. Someone that he and Emma knew but he knew that would treat Finn like an equal. Whispering the name to Figgins, Figgins nodded and gave a nod towards Will

"I'll see if he is interested tomorrow. Thank you William" the older male gave a nod towards Will who smiled and then left Figgins office. However Will`s good mood was ruined by the sight of Sue walking towards him

"Oh hello butt chin, I thought I could smell the fumes of hair gel coming" Sue rolled her eyes

"Sue you will be pleased to know that I have found someone to shadow Finn. Figgins is contacting him and hopefully he will accept the job" Will smirked at the Cheerio coach who looked angry

"Who?" Sue narrowed her eyes but Will just pushed past her and carried on walking down the corridor. "I'll find out Schuester you mark my words!" Sue exclaimed as she nearly dropped the smoothie she was holding as she saw the disappearing figure of Will Schuester disappear down the corridor. Sue knew that if she could find out who it was then she could play he or she into the palm of her hand. And she needed to start with Figgins first of all….

And done. Sorry about the lack of wemma but sometimes that needs to happen right…. Anyway the next chapter will involve Emma having a back to work assignment to make sure she can work with the chair and also moving around the school and also Will and Emma telling Finn about the shadowing so there should be some more wemma. Please review and I should have the next chapter done as soon as I can. Hopefully that won't take very long. Also if you want you can guess who the person is and I'll give the right answer a shoutout.


	9. Welcome back Mrs Schuester!

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter 9. This will carry on from the previous chapter and will start to carry on the storylines that will take this fic to an end. I'm aiming for 15 chapters to end this fic so it isn't ending just yet

A painful regret

Chapter 9 Welcome back Mrs Schuester!

"So Emma" Figgins glanced up at Emma who was sitting in front of him in the wheelchair "Are you ready for your back to work assessment?"

"I-I am" Emma nodded "I mean I am still struggling with the chair but hopefully everything will be fine" However her voice lacked conviction and Figgins knew this. Giving a sigh he got up out of his chair and crossed across to Emma

"If you need anything at any time there is always my office and of course your husband is always around to help" Figgins gave a small smile and Emma nodded. Even though she didn't want to be a burden to Will, he had enough helping Finn with the glee club, along with his own teaching, she knew that he would try and help as much as he could. Following Figgins down the hallway she made her own way to her office and opened the familiar door to her office

"I see that the renovators have been in already to move cabinets so that your chair can fit into the room. Now if you need anything don't be scared to ask" Figgins gave a small smile as he departed he office and Emma sucked in a breath. Suddenly there was another knock on the door and Will entered the office

"Everything ok?" he glanced at Emma "How did Jacob get off with Sam?" They had arranged for Sam to look after their son while they got back to things within the school

"I think so but Will what if I knock something over and can't get to it or fall out of the chair and can't get myself back into the chair or what if one of the kids say something to me…" There was an unfamiliar wobble to Emma`s voice and Will kneeled down next to his wife

"Figgins ran through everything with you right and if he says you are capable to work then you should believe him. I`m always on call as well and if any of the kids say anything just report them to me or Figgins" A smirk filled Will`s face and Emma knew her husband was right and leaning over gave him a kiss

"Your right" she nodded "I better get things organised before the first student comes to my office. And you better get to your first history class" she shot Will a look and he gave a smile

"Remember we have that meeting with Finn tonight" he reminded his wife who nodded. Will then departed and Emma gave a loud sigh before deciding to re organise her desk

"And I suppose we don't really need to do anything this week just keep practising for next year's sectionals" Finn gave a nod towards the students as they left and he carried on wiping the whiteboard and then heard a cough as he turned around to see Will wheeling Emma in

"Will hey" Finn said surprised "I didn't think I would see you two here?"

"We need a word" Will said plainly as Finn looked confused but nodded sitting opposite his two ex teachers

"Before we start how are you Emma?" Finn asked Emma

"I`m ok still having to go to therapy but hopefully I should be out of the chair soon. But its hard work" Emma said sadly and Will squeezed her hand

"Anyway the reason we came to see you is that Sue has been spreading lies again saying you aren't a capable teacher and that you need to be replaced!"

"What that's crap!" Finn exclaimed angrily

"Finn you know I know that, that's why I`m sticking up for you. I said I would compromise to Figgins and get somebody to shadow you who will then report back to Figgins and tell him that you are capable" Finn nodded he knew this wasn't what he wanted but it was better than nothing

"Ok then who is it. And please don't say Sue" Finn asked. Emma hid a smile as this was something Finn would think

"No it isn't Sue. But it is somebody that we know but they will give you a good watch and a chance. I can't tell you who it is though" Will glanced at Finn who was pouting "Sorry Finn you know I would say but if Sue finds out I told you"

"That's fine. I understand" Finn explained "Is there anything else that I need to know" he glanced at Will and Emma who shook their heads

"We better get going. Jacob will need feeding" Will explained to Finn who nodded. He sighed as he saw the Schuesters leave the classroom and wished there was somebody there for him. Ever since he left Rachel in New York after her opening night on Funny Girl he had cut ties with her but sometimes he just wondered if he had done the right thing. Shaking his head he knew he needed to carry on wiping the whiteboard but was surprised to see Sue enter the room glaring at the tall young adult.

"I just saw Schuester and Elma leave the choir room. Now I know you and him are like best buddies which to me I find kinda creepy but if I find out he has said who has been chosen to chaperone you I will make your life and his a living hell, Just watch yourself" Sue shook her head and her finger at Finn as she left the choir room leaving Finn lost for words. Sometimes he didn't understand the cheerleading coach at all and sometimes he didn't want to. He just wanted to be left alone

And there you go. The next chapter will finally reveal who will be chaperoning Finn and also another one of Emma`s rehabilitation classes. But please review and I should have the next chapter done as quickly as I can, I am going on vacation in the next couple of weeks but I should have a chapter done by the time I go away so I can inform you that I will be away for a longer time period so you don't panic that I am not updating as quickly as I should be.


	10. Coming on leaps and bounds

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter ten. I have decided to end it at fifteen chapters so only a few more chapters to go after this

A painful regret

Chapter ten: Coming on leaps and bounds!

"Mrs Schue?" Marley poked her head into Emma`s office where Emma was busy bent over trying as best as she could with the help of the chair to fill in a college admissions form. She jumped as she heard the voice but smiled softly when she realised it was Marley

"Oh it's you Marley. Come in" Emma smiled relived to see the brunette. Marley opened the door and walked into the room

"How are you feeling?" Marley asked Emma

"`I`m doing a lot better thanks Marley" Emma admitted "They said I should be out of the chair in a few weeks or so"

"That`s great!" Marley exclaimed "Oh I`m so glad" Emma smiled she knew that she was happy and wasn't just saying it so that Emma was happy

"And how are you?" Emma glanced at the brunette

"Me?" Marley said puzzled

"With Jake" Emma replied. She knew from Will and Finn that Marley and Jake had been having some problems regarding Ryder and how she couldn't shake away her connection. Marley started to explain her feelings but then was interrupted by a knock on the door and Ryder poking his head in

"Mrs Schue I.." he started to say but then saw Marley and then shut his mouth "I'll come back late" he hastily said

"No Ryder I'll go. Thanks Mrs Schue for your advice though" Marley gratefully said before she stood up and made her way out of the office. Ryder then glanced at Emma

"No really I'll come back later" he murmured before he also shut the office door. Emma shook her head. Sometimes these teenage relationships could get so complicated. Suddenly there was another knock on the door

"Ryder or Marley you can come in" she shouted but was surprised to see Will there

"You weren't expecting me?" Will said surprised. Emma just sighed

"Marley came talking about Jake and Ryder and then Ryder came too. Marley saw him and then bolted leaving Ryder to bolt as well. I don't know what`s going on between them" Emma sighed

"Ill try and get something out of Finn but more importantly we should get ready for your rehabilitation class" Will smiled kissing Emma on the head. The week before Emma had actually managed to walk a few steps and this week they were hoping that Emma would be able to walk with some crutches at least while at home. Will opened the office door so that Emma could go through it and made their way down the corridor. They had asked for an afternoon slot this week then they could be back in time to greet who would be chaperoning Finn while Sue wanted them to.

"Ouch!" Emma exclaimed crossly as she sank in the chair rubbing her back

"Emma you did great!. That`s nine steps you managed to walk before you fell down" the teacher smiled softly "Maybe you could try the crutches and then report back next week in what you have done"

"Ok" Emma nodded, the teacher then found her some crutches and then Will sorted an appointment out for the next week. Wheeling her out of the room Will seemed happy

"You have come on so much since we started these classes. Maybe by Christmas you will be out of the chair and no crutches" Will said happily

"Maybe" Emma replied. Will glanced at his wife as he knew she wasn't happy

"What`s wrong Em?. You can use the crutches at home and then when you are happy you can use them at school. I thought you didn't think you would be able to do that today?" Will replied wheeling Emma into the car park. The pair got to their car but Emma still sat in the chair biting her lip slowly

"I just feel…" Emma replied "That everyone else seems to be developing quicker than I am. I feel as if I`m the last one to move onto crutches and I just feel" Emma was interrupted by Will

"Yes but not everyone has a condition like you do. Not everyone needs time to react to the chair when other people have used it. You have done so much Emma I am so proud of you and so is Jacob and if it takes you five years to get out of the chair I don't care. You just take as much time as you need!" Will said fiercely embracing his wife. Tears came to Emma`s eyes

"Thank you" she whispered "I guess you're right I just need to be told sometimes"

"I know you can do it" Will replied "You just need time" Emma nodded and gave a small smile.

"We better get going" she replied wheeling herself to the car as Will picked her up and placed her in the car before putting the chair in the trunk and then himself getting into the car

"Figgins hi" Will greeted the principal "Where is…" he said puzzled

"In the choir room checking up on things. Mr Hudson is just on his way" Figgins said pointedly. Finn then appeared and Will. Figgins, Emma, and Finn made their way to the choir room. Finn gave a deep breath as he opened the door to the choir room slowly and there stood one person he wasn't expecting to see

"Finn" Jessie St James replied. Finn gave a look to Will but Will also wasn't expecting Jessie and the look he gave Figgins wasn't one Figgins wanted to see. Finn knew he had a battle on his hands but he wasn't going to give the Glee club up without a fight let alone let Jessie take it away. He was ready for this fight and so was Will

I will explain everything in the next chapter why Jessie is there but I think you can guess who had some part in it. Anyway the next chapter will probably be a little wemma light as it will probably concentrate more on the Jessie watching the Glee club arc but it will come back into focus soon. Anyway I am going on vacation Sunday so probably won't be another update for a week or so until I return but I will carry on but like I said at the start it will be coming to an end soon.


	11. Revenge is a dish best served

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

I apologise if this chapter isn't up to standard as I am still coming to terms with the sad passing of Cory. I know a lot of us still can't really fanfic write but I thought I would give it a go. This chapter is in memory of Cory as well.

A painful regret

Ch11: Revenge is a dish best served

"Jessie doesn't even work in show choir anymore he told Rachel when he quit Vocal Adrenaline last semester!" Finn exclaimed to Will his voice high but still managing to stay calm "Somebody has tricked us"

"Yes and I have a good idea who but Finn we can't prove this. All we know is that Jessie is now watching you and if you cause Figgins concern then you could be stripped of New Directions. Just show you are a good coach and everything will be fine" Will gave a hopeful smile to Finn who nodded but still looked unhappy. Even after everything that had gone on between him and Jessie he couldn't help but harbour bad feelings for the ex Carmel High student.

"I better go. Emma was waiting for me and she still seems a bit down after the latest rehabilitation class" Will nodded to Finn who nodded back. Will then left Figgins office leaving Finn with the Asian principal and strode down the corridor towards a certain cheerleading coach office. Not even bothering to knock he opened the door where Sue was sat reading a cheerleading magazine

"Oh hi butt chin, Thought I could smell the fumes coming down the corridor. So what is it now. New baby keeping you and Esme awake at night. Or is it to do with oh I don't know. Maybe your mini me isn't as good as you thought he was" Sue started to say but was interrupted by Will

"What is Jessie st James doing at this school" he slowly said however Sue knew Will was pissed

"That`s who you got isn't it" Sue had an innocent look on her face "Or did you recruit somebody else…"

"You know well that I rang Brian Ryan up to chaperone Finn. I know he`s strict but he would have given Finn a good deal. But Jessie. I know him and Finn buried the hatchet when we won Nationals but he would love Finn to lose and you know it Sue. I can't prove anything but I won't forget this. I thought you had changed Sue!" Will hissed as he left the cheerleading coach to her own devices. Will then leant against the wall and gave a deep breath. He couldn't let Emma see him like this and after a few more minutes to compose himself he walked back down the corridor towards his wife's office

"I can't believe Jessie" Emma shook her head. She was sat at the kitchen table at her and Will`s condo and Will was describing his first shadowing lesson

"Jessie just wants to torment Finn however Finn did a good job to his credit. However I think he might crack if Jessie ever brings up Rachel" Will gave an heavy sigh

"Take Jacob for a few moments" Emma instructed Will as she handed their son to Will. Will then watched as Emma stood up, and started to take a few wobbly steps before she sank down onto the carpet. However the smile never left her face

"Emma that's I can't!" Will exclaimed however looking proudly at his wife "Without the crutches as well!"

"I thought I would practise while you and Finn were having the meeting this morning with Figgins, obviously I can't walk fully yet without the crutches but…" Emma was then interrupted by Will

"Yes but that will come with time. The crutches are important for your recovery. But this is sooner than I thought!" Will had a huge grin on his face as he embraced Emma and then managed to carry her back to the sofa so she could lie down. However there was a knock on the door and Will went to answer it.

"Finn" Will said surprised

"Can I come in?" Finn looked down at the ground and Will nodded. Finn then entered the Schuester condo and gave a small smile to Emma

"Would you like something to drink?" Will glanced at Finn

"I better not" Finn gave a small smile "I just came to ask you on how I should deal with Jessie. I really want to keep this job and I don't think I'll be able to if Jessie keeps goading me all the time" Will gave a soft sigh as he sat next to Finn on the sofa as Emma had moved herself with the crutches to one of the chairs

"I'll go for a little while. My muscles could do with some hot water anyway so I'll have a bath" Emma murmured. Will glanced at Emma but she shook her head nodding towards Finn. Emma then managed to get herself out of the living room and Will glanced towards Finn. It was almost as if he had given up

"I know Emma might be better at this than I am" Will sighed "I think the only thing I can say is that you're better than Jessie. Maybe you're not a better singer or a better dancer but you have heart Finn. And that comes across when you teach New Directions. And whatever Jessie throws at you, you keep thinking that those kids love you and I don't think they would be able to cope if you got relieved of your position. Plus you haven't done anything wrong. I know that. Emma knows that and the rest of the kids know that. So just keep being yourself and you can't go wrong" A small smile came from Will as Finn gave a choked sob and leant against his mentors shoulder. Knowing he had Will in his corner meant a lot to him

And done I guess. I know I went a bit of the wemma track but I just wanted to concentrate a bit more on the Finn/Will father son relationship. I did slot a bit of wemma in there though. Next chapter will go back to the rehabilitation classes as Emma is slowly coming to the end of her classes. And only four more chapters to go after this one as well so not far to go in this fic as well. Anyway please review and the next one should be soon.


	12. Signing out of recovery

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter 12. Hope you all enjoy it!

A painful regret

Chapter 12: Signing out of recovery

"That`s great Emma" the nurse said warmly as Emma sank back down onto the floor after managing to use the crutches all through the session and not needing the chair

"Emma I`m so proud of you" Will smiled softly at his wife as he softly kissed the top of her head

"I think this could be your last session apart from check-ups" the nurse smiled. Emma glanced at the nurse and Will confused

"But I thought I was coming for a few more weeks" she replied her eyes growing bigger

"Well you have come on such leaps and bounds. A few weeks ago I was worried about you but I don't know what it is but you have improved so much. So I think you don't need to come anymore. Apart from regular check-ups and to make sure you are doing ok with the crutches" the nurse smiled

"Well we have been doing a lot of work at home so maybe that helped" Will offered to the nurse

"I think that has worked" the nurse replied. Will then walked with the nurse to sign the release forms and to arrange a date for Emma to come for a check-up then Will walked back across to Emma and the pair went out of the room, Emma walking with her crutches but managing to stay in time with Will

"Will" Emma glanced down at the floor and looked at her husband "Can we keep things quiet at school. Just until I feel comfortable enough to use the crutches at school. I know I still have the chair we have at home"

"Emma of course. But can we tell Shannon and Finn. I feel wrong not telling them" Will replied quietly

"Yes of course but not the whole school. Just the people we care most about" Will glanced across at Emma and grasped her hand slowly

"Also" Emma added "Maybe we could go away next weekend. We could ask Shannon to baby sit and I just feel I need to get away. After everything that has happened with the accident and after with Finn I feel we need a break. Just the two of us" she added and Will nodded agreeing with her

"Well when we get home we could look online and book something. Work won't matter as we will be back for Monday so no vacation days are needed. And I'll ask Shannon and if she is busy I`m sure Finn will baby sit" Emma then nodded as Will drove round the corner towards their house

(Will knocked once on the choir room door and then opened the door as he heard Jessie say come in. He then opened the door to see Jessie sitting at the piano making some notes and frowned when he saw Will)

"What are you doing here?" he frowned

"I just came to see how Finn is doing. I know you two don't get on but I wouldn't want him to be run out of town just because you 2 don't get along" Will was then interrupted by Jessie

"Will I am not like that. I know when I was younger I acted like a jerk but since I moved away I changed. I learnt things about myself"

"Well why did you take this job. Surely you know that what Sue was up to it wouldn't be nice" Will sat opposite Jessie

"I didn't know Sue Sylvester was involved in this. All I knew was that it would be shadowing someone and that it would be a few weeks work and that it involved show choir. I swear if I knew it involved Finn I wouldn't have took the job. Now I know it is Finn I can only do the best of my abilities. But just between you and me he seems pretty capable" Jessie nodded

"So you aren't going to ridicule him or make him do something that might cost him his place here" Will murmured

"Like I said I`m not like that anymore" Jessie replied and Will breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you" he added "That has took a load of my mind. As you know I care about Finn and I didn't want to see him get a raw deal. And when I saw you were the chaperone. Bad things went through my mind" Will admitted

"And they should do. For what you knew I was the same as I was when I was younger but taking control of Vocal Adrenaline was the start of my change." Jessie replied

"So what are your plans for when you have finished here" Will glanced at Jessie

"Probably go back to Chicago. I have a girlfriend there now and to be honest I miss her" Jessie confessed. Will gave a small smile as he gave him a pat on the back as Jessie also stood up and made his way out of the choir room and followed Will

"Emma is waiting for me just outside" Will replied to Jessie who gave him a knowing look

"So you two did work things out" Jessie smiled "I saw you 2 at Nationals 2 years ago and you looked cosy then. I`m happy" he nodded

"Married and we have a baby son called Jacob. And I couldn't be happier" Will replied with a huge grin and Jessie smiled back before looking down at the ground.

"I'll guess I'll be seeing you around the school" Jessie added as the pair of them parted ways. Will frowned Jessie sounded sincere but there was something he couldn't quite shake off that he wasn't quite telling the truth. Will just prayed he was wrong and he turned to make his way out of the parking lot where he and Emma would return home to book their weekend away

And there you go. The next chapter will have some of Will and Emma's weekend away and also have some of Finn and Marley, Jake, Kitty and Ryder trying to cheer him up. There will only be 2 more chapters left plus 6 months after at the end of the fic so it is coming to a close. This is kinda the beginning of the end really. So please review and I'll try and get the next chapter up as quickly as I can but I apologise if I can't sometimes real life gets in the way.


	13. Enjoyable weekend away

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter 13. Only one more chapter to go after this one and then an epilogue. But enjoy anyway

A painful regret

Chapter 13: Enjoyable weekend away

"Mr Hudson?" Marley knocked once on the door and then smiled as she saw Finn turn towards her

"Marley hey" Finn said surprised "What are you doing here during after school hours?" the confusion on his face could be seen

"Kitty wanted to see Coach Sylvester and then we thought we would come and see you" Marley smiled and Finn sighed

"Ok but if Jessie sees you I could be in trouble" Finn sighed and Marley nodded

"Don't worry. I saw him leave school about fifteen minutes ago" the brunette replied and the look on Finn`s face could be seen as relief. Marley then entered the choir room and then a few seconds passed before Jake, Ryder and Kitty entered the room

"Hey Mr Hudson" Ryder gave a slight wave at the man who had given him his first big break and then had followed him in his second term as a great mentor Kitty just rolled her eyes as she sat on one of the chairs in the choir room

"How are you?" Jake glanced at Finn who shrugged his shoulders

"Coping but every day I keep thinking is this going to be it. All I`m going to be shown for my hard work is one Nationals trophy. I know that's only how many Mr Schue got as well but he didn't have to leave he left because of Mrs Schue and the baby and…" Finn stopped as he knew he was babbling like Rachel did but even the memories of Rachel hurt

"Now you have to stop sounding like this. You're a great teacher as much as it pains me to say so" Kitty replied

"Kitty's right" Ryder nodded "And if you keep on doing what you are doing then Figgins won't have any choice but to keep you on"

"We need you Mr Hudson" Marley replied sincerely "Who kept us together when Mr Schue went to Washington" she then shot Finn a look and Finn nodded back. He had never told anyone of his conversation with Marley just before he decided to go to college

"Who gave us the confidence to carry on even if we all broke away after we lost Sectionals" Jake added

"You" Ryder finished "And we believe in you" the footballer finished. Finn nodded almost coming to tears but he didn't want the kids to see him crying.

"I think I might have to put an end to all this sappiness but we have orders at Breadsticks" Kitty added standing up. Marley shot the Cheerio a look but then followed the blonde closely followed by Ryder and Jake. Finn remained in the room but gave a nod to himself. While he had the kids back he knew he could do anything

"This has been a really nice weekend Will" Emma smiled softly at her husband "I mean it didn't cost much.."

"And sometimes that`s better for us but I made sure it was clean enough and was ok for your OCD" Will replied and Emma gave a small smile back. Sometimes he was so thoughtful

"Oh Shannon called. Jacob is fine but he is missing us" Will added on

"Tell her that we are missing him too but we will be back tomorrow" Emma replied while chewing on a piece of chicken.

"I wonder how Finn is. The exam is next week and even if Jessie promised that he wouldn't do anything untoward I just have a bad feeling" Will sighed

"Will I know that Jessie had bad motives in the past but people can change. And if he says he has changed then I believe him" Emma replied sincerely and Will glanced at his wife. She always tried to see the best in people

"I hope your right" he murmured before Emma placed a hand on his assuring him.

"Remember we said no work this weekend. A free work weekend where we were just going to relax and take care of ourselves" A small twinkle came in Emma`s eyes and Will gave a sharp smirk. Before tonight the pair had spent a relaxing weekend just reading and enjoying the world go by and then had spent time on a walk before enjoying this meal. A waiter then came and cleared their plates leaving the pair alone

"We should do this more often" Emma murmured "I mean I love Jacob but it's just good for us to have time alone. Maybe when I feel better we could venture out of America and maybe go to Europe" Seeing the look on Will`s face Emma backtracked "I mean not anywhere too hot I know I come out in a rash and look like a lobster but somewhere cool. Maybe even England. That` s not too hot" she gave a small smile glancing at Will who nodded agreeing with his wife.

"Well I suppose we have to look at budgets and childcare but that would be nice next year for the summer break. But we shall have to get you better first" Will looked determined and Emma nodded. She knew she had come on leaps and bounds since the incident in May but she also knew she had a long way to go. After paying the bill Emma and Will went outside of the restaurant

"What do you want to do next" Will playfully said

"I don't know" Emma murmured "Maybe go upstairs" she smiled raising an eyebrow and Will grinned back giving her a kiss and then holding hands made their way into the elevator where they would head to their hotel room and then tomorrow would return back to Lima where normal life would carry on for the pair. Well as normal as their life could get anyway.

And done. The next and final chapter will occur a few weeks after this chapter and will entail Figgins making his final decision on Finn, the kids ending the school year, and Emma giving Will some news. Hopefully I should have this fic done soon but sometimes as you know real life events can happen so if a chapter isn't out for a few weeks don't worry. However like I said there will be only two more chapters and then this fic will finish. Hopefully you will all enjoy the ending though well I hope so anyway. So until next time!


	14. Important decisions

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter fourteen which will be the last one before the epilogue.

A painful regret

Chapter fourteen: Important decisions

"Finn" Will glanced at Finn who was pacing around the choir room

"I don't know what decision Figgins will come to" Finn started to say "I mean I think everything went ok but then its Jessie" Will then clapped an hand on Finn`s back and glanced at the younger boy in the eyes

"Don't worry" Will started to say but then was interrupted by a knock on the choir room door and Marley standing there

"Principal Figgins will see you now" Marley replied. She then gave a nod towards Finn and then walked down the corridor as it was the last day of term for the Glee kids as well. Will nodded towards Finn as the pair of them walked down the corridor towards Figgins office and opened the door and sat on the two chairs opposite Figgins

"Mr Hudson" Figgins clapped his hands together who glanced across to Finn who looked as if he was about to be sick "I have come to the conclusion through Mr St James notes and also through my own notes that you are an incredibly capable teacher" Will then gave Finn a grin "However" Figgins started to say "There are many flaws that have also come about that could do with some training"

"What are they?" Will started to say "Because as biased as I might be Principal Figgins I can't see anything that could make Finn have more training. Because heart, kindness, wanting to do the best for the kids, you can't train that. And although he isn't the most book smartness I don't believe you need that." Will then closed his mouth as he knew he had said too much but the look on Finn`s face spoke volumes and he gave a smile back to Will. Figgins then sat back defeated

"Mr Schuester is right. I suppose a good teacher is being there for the children. And you have that in spades Mr Hudson. So I clear you and you will be able to return to teaching next term". Figgins then nodded at Finn and Will to go and they both left the office, however after leaving the office Finn broke down before engulfing Will in a hug

"I thought I might have cost you in there" Will whispered

"No you said the right things and I think that might have just pushed Figgins. Thank you" Finn gave a grin

"No problem. After all I believe in you Finn. You are a great teacher" Will gave a smile. "I better get going Emma wants to see me at home. And again thanks for being there for me this term. I couldn't have done it without you Finn" Will gave another hug to his friend as he left the school leaving Finn on his own still not daring to believe what had just happened

"Em?" Will called out as he entered their house. Emma then entered the living room still hobbling on crutches but giving a smile to her husband

"How did it go?." Emma said

"Figgins cleared Finn Em. He can go back to teaching the Glee club full time next term. And I couldn't be prouder of him" Will grinned as Emma also gave a sharp grin

"Oh that`s great news!" she exclaimed

"So" Will glanced at Emma who looked confused

"What?" she replied

"Why did you text me wanting to come home as quick as I could. Is it Jacob?" Will said slightly panicking that something could have happened to his baby boy

"N-No it isn't Jacob. However I do have some news" Emma gave a small smile as she took Will`s hand and led him to the sofa where the pair sat down together

"Em you're scaring me. Is it your recuperation? Are the pills the doctor gave you not working" Will started to panic his mind going haywire. Emma shook her head

"A few weeks ago just after we returned from that weekend away I started feeling sick and just brushed it off with probably still feeling the after effects of the accident. However this morning I still felt being sick so I decided to check if I had been late and I was. Just a week but it's still late. So" Emma glanced up at Will who was looking at his wife confused "I got a test and I went to the doctors and like Jacob both came back positive. I`m pregnant again Will!" Emma exclaimed her eyes shining

"But we were careful on that weekend." Will replied

"Yes but sometimes" Emma shrugged "I mean the timing isn't right but it also wasn't with Jacob and I managed with him. Sometimes things happen for a reason and I think this baby might be here for a reason " She gave a small smile as Will still sat there mulling the situation over before engulfing Emma in an hug

"What about the recuperation?" Will wanted to add

"Well the pills shouldn't affect the baby too much but it's just basically walking about but since today was the last day of term I shouldn't have any problems just resting and then when we return in September I could go on early maternity leave" Emma added

"I am happy. Really" Will added as Emma shot him a look "I just with one baby it was hard enough. But with two" he sighed

"I'll be fine Will" Emma shook her head as Will glanced at her and he knew that she was right. He then leant over and engulfed her again in a hug and Emma knew that this time he meant it before giving her a long and passionate kiss. At the beginning of this year Will didn't know if she would be ok again but he now knew that everything was going to be fine

Surprise! Haha I was planning for this all along. And now the epilogue will be a year on from this fic and will concentrate on Finn with the next crop of New direction members and also celebrating the birth of Will and Emma's second baby. It should be up sometimes next week and then I'll be able to go onto my next fic. I know that it's been nearly eight months but I have had lots of real life problems to get through as well which haven't helped. Hopefully the next fic will be done quicker.


End file.
